Ruffy's Childhood Stories
by Fuzzy-Oh
Summary: Ruffy is a kid, and he's at home with his bro and dad...
1. Supper with the Family

Ruffy's Childhood Stories

Chapter One

Supper with the Family

* * *

Disclaimer: I am sorry to tell you that I am not Eiichiro Oda. He's a god, and since I am a normal mortal, I am not he, sadly. I really love to though. So I do not own One Piece, or Ruffy, or Ace, or any other character.

* * *

"Ruffy, where are you? Supper won't wait for you!" Ace yelled from the kitchen window.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry to all the Ace fans who are mad at me for putting him in the kitchen, but let's pretend he's a loving brother who would even make supper for little 11-year-old Ruffy.)

* * *

Two blocks away Ruffy thought he heard the voice of his brother, but he was uncertain, up to the moment in which Shanks assured him, "Ruffy, ain't that Ace screamin' for ya?" And indeed it was.

Ruffy said bye to Shanks, Lucky Lou, and Ben Beckman, the vice captain, and ran home. _Dude, I really could use some food right now…Well eventually I'm always hungry, so… It's something gentetical I think… uhm… hungry! _He thought.

Ruffy stretched out his rubber arms, took hold of the roof of his family's house, and flubbered towards it.

* * *

(A/N: Flubbered is a term I just made up (don't own Flubber) that is supposed to depict how a rubber guy flies towards something with high speed.)

* * *

And guess what people; he hit the wall really hard, creating a hole in it through which he entered the hose.

"Uhm, Ruffy, did we really need another door?" Ace asked him.

"Sorry, bro!" he said while putting his hands on his check bones to rub his hurting face.

Ruffy and Ace's father Dragon entered.

* * *

(A/N: We don't know if Dragon is their father, but for all I care, he very well might be, and eventually I really think he is.)

* * *

"Ruffy, what was all that about?" he asked with the usual quizzical look on his face, stern but not really angry or mad.

"Hi dad, I just wanted to be home really fast 'cause bro called for me and said that supper wouldn't wait, and I sure am hungry. So I decided to be quick and…" Ruffy explained.

"Okay, okay, we can see what happened next, can't we Ace?" Dragon asked his oldest son who just finished turning the roast beef around.

"Yup, so let's eat you two. Roast beef, chicken, bacon, eggs, chili con carne, and lots of meat, more meat, some salad, and a lot fish. Itadakimasu!" Ace said.

"Yeah, Itadakimasu! Let's eat!" Ruffy yelled while grabbing a chicken in one and a fish in the other.

"Ruffy!" Ace yelled, and Dragon laughed a long pleasant laugh.

"That's my boy!" he said.

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter. Please review, so that I continue. 


	2. Ruffy's Pink Fluffy Pyjamas

Ruffy's Childhood Stories

Chapter Two

Ruffy's Pink Fluffy Pyjamas

* * *

Disclaimer: Still ain't Oda, love to, but can't change it. So, since I am me, I don't own One Piece, 'cause we all know that the mangaka from One Piece is Eiichiro Oda, not Fuzzy-Oh, right? Right!

* * *

Dedicated, as usual, to JRO (T-sama) and AL (Angie-sama) , for being who they are. Anybody who knows who I'm referring to, just, don't mind, and just ignore it, anybody who doesn't know, just forget it, it doesn't really matter. Really these dedications are just jokes. (lol)

* * *

After supper.

"Ruffy, it's time to go to bed," Ace commanded.

"I'm going out today," Dragon told Ace.

"Okay, so then I will read Ruffy his good night story," Ace said.

"Yeah, bye son. Bye Ruffy," Dragon said.

"Ruffy, come on, go to bed, it's late!" Ace ordered.

"I'm comin'," Ruffy mumbled with his toothbrush in this mouth. He wore a pair ofpink fluffy pyjamas, with cute little sakura flowers on it. Apart from that, it also had a pink fuffy hat which sat upon Ruffy's head. One can probably guess that he did not buy this himself, Shanks did, with the aid of Ben and Lucky, it was his last years birthday present. Ruffy had been quite mad, and Shanks had laughed really hard and long. Everyone knows how much he likes to make fun of that poor kiddo, right?

Ace had a grin on his face as he saw his little brother. He really thought this pyjama looked funny, and indeed, it did.

"What are you grinning at Ace? Stop making fun of me!" Ruffy screamed. Actually though, he liked the way his pyjama felt, it was very comfy and soft, really nice to sleep in and stuff.

"Just… nothing, really. It's just…"he said, and then started laughing, so hard he could not stop.

Ruffy jumped on top of Ace hitting his head and face. Ace grabbed him and held him over his shoulder. Then the kid hit Ace's back and screamed. Ace threw him on the bed and ordered him to just shut up, or he wouldn't tell him a story. So Ruffy was quiet all of a sudden.

"Okay, what story do you want me to tell you?" Ace asked.

* * *

This was chapter 2. Next time Ace will tell Ruffy a kawaii little good night story. So please review. Really, two reviews is a little bit few, if I don't get more, I won't continue, five at least, otherwise, really. So please review. If you don't know what to write answer this question: What is the capital city of Germany? Hint, I live in it. 


	3. Introducing Ace's Good Night Story

Ruffy's Childhood Stories

Chapter Three

Introducing Ace's Good Night Story

* * *

Disclaimer: Is this the Manga version? No! Is it in Japanese? No. Am I Oda? No. Do I own One Piece? No. Are you happy now? (starts crying 'cause she's realized that she doesn't own it) Buahuuuhuhu! (?)

* * *

Dedicated to J.R.O., A.L., R.W., E.F.K., and A.S. Okay, this is kind of a lot people this time, but still. It's all your guys. Share!

* * *

(A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews. And, since it's 5 of them, here is chapter 3. Happy? Me too. Yes, I do know that Luffy is Ruffy. I don't know how that Monkey is called in the States, but in Germany, it's Monkey D. Ruffy. Since Ls and Rs are pretty much the same thing in Japan, does it really matter how I call him? Right? Good, just wanted to make that sure. But thanks anyways for telling me again. And you all don't mind that Dragon is Ace's and Ruffy's (Luffy, whatever) father? Good… Please review!)

* * *

"Okay Ruffy, what story do you want me to tell you today?" Ace asked his little brother.

"Something with pirates fighting each other! Something about Gold Roger, or, or the One Piece, or rather both, no, no, the, the thingy with that Grand Line in the ocean somewhere! Uhm… Bro… Why don't you just choose, I can't make up my mind." Ruffy declared finally.

"Okay, how about this? The Kawaii Little Story About The Fluffy Little Pink Rabbit! (Ta-Daaa)" Ace said while jumping from the bed to the book shelf, picking up the pink picture book.

Was Ace trying to make fun of Ruffy? Probably. Did it work? Sort of. Was Ruffy mad? Pretty much, yeah. Does Ace care? Not really. Did Ace start laughing as he saw the stupefied expression on Ruffy's face? Totally.

"Ace! You… You… You are so mean!" Ruffy yelled.

"I am going to tell you the story of the kawaii rabbit, and you are going to listen," Ace said with a broad grin on his face.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry Oda for doing this to your characters. I formally apologize. Sorry! Ace would never act this way.)

* * *

Ruffy gave up and jumped into his fluffy bed, with the fluffy pillows (which, at least, weren't pink), and the fluffy green blanket. Ace sat on the bed side holding the book in his right hand. He opened the cover. On the first page was written in big pink letters The Kawaii Little Story About The Fluffy Little Pink Rabbit.

"Once upon a time there was a cute little fluffy pink rabbit who's name was Pinky the Rabbit (so predictable). He loved to hop around, hop, hop, hop." Ace read aloud with an even broader grin on his face.

"Don't tell me you really like this story, Ace?" Ruffy asked.

"Why, of course! Don't you?" Ace answered with an even more wider grin.

He continued to read: "One day, when the pink sun was far above the green grass on a wonderful nice summer day, Pinky hopped to a friend, Moritz the Maroon Mouse. Moritz was a very old and very wise mouse, who knew everything. Pinky had been pondering for days on a question he had had and now he wanted Moritz to tell him the answer, for all the pondering was starting to make the rabbit go insane."

"Isn't this a wonderful good night story Ruffy? You surely have to agree," Ace asked.

Ruffy looked quite offended throughout the story, although Ace surely tried to do his best to please his brother (yeah, right!).

"Ruffy, listen, we're going to stop for the moment, I have to go to the bathroom , I'll be right back, so wait for me, okay?" Ace announced.

Ruffy didn't reply, instead he justed stared at the cover of the book his brother was torturing him with.

* * *

This was chapter three. Theoretically I could update daily, 'cause I have vacation at the moment and nothing important to do, but I don't think I will. The next chapter will be posted, whenever you (the readers) give me ten or more reviews. Did you understand, I want 10 reviews, then I write chapter 4, and you all sure wanna know what Pinky wants to ask Moritz, don't you? So please review. All right. Need 5 more reviews, okay? 


	4. Two Plus Two Is

Ruffy's Childhood Stories

Chapter Four

Two Plus Two is…

Disclaimer: I am very sorry to tell you this, but I do not own any Monkeys, Pumas, or Dragons. I feel as though I must apologize for this, gomen na sai. I am not Eiichiro Oda. And sorry Eii-sama about what I'm doing to poor Ruffy! Gomen!

Ace flushed the toilett and thought, _Dude, what am I doin'?Dragon's always goin' places, and I, I have to take care of my father's son. I mean, I'm not his father, am I? Sure, I love my bro, but I wanna have a life too, one of my own, I mean. Someday, I'm just gonna leave. Jupp!_

He washes his hands (something everyone should do), and returned to Ruffy.

Ruffy made up his mind. He would pretend to like Ace's story so that he would loose the entertaining factor of baby sitting: agonizing children.

With big, lovely, cute eyes,and a 'please, please expression' on his face, "Oh, Ace, Ace, please read on. I wanna know what Pinky's gonna ask Moritz! I just LOVE fairy tales. They have such a high literary value! Please, continue wth the lovely narative of the pink fluffy bunny."

Ace gaped. He stumbled backward, hit his head on the wall, and laughed out loud.

_OK, he's makin' fun o' me. But I can play this game better'n him. I made it up after all, _thought Ace remembering when he was Ruffy's age and Dragon used to put him to bed. Ace used the old man's tricks: fluffy PJs, bunny story.

"If ya like it that much… Then lets continue!" he said out loud.

"Pinky went to Moritz the Maroon Mouse and asked him his Absolutlely Unsolvable Question, the one No One In The World Could Ever Solve, at least in Pinky's oppinion. 'What is two and two?' he asked with an air of expectance around him. Moritz looked at him, then to the ground, and back at the brainless bunny. Pinky noticed Mortiz's expression of confused amusement and said 'I've been thinking about it ever since I read that book _1984_ cos the people there say it's five. And I've been wondering. For all I know it's eight…"

Ruffy looked at his brother with a puzzled stare. He knew the entire plot of this story and the last scene did simply not exist. Pinky was supposed to ask how to catch his tail, and Mortiz would give him a book with a "tale" in it, which would belong to Pinky making it "his tale".

"Yo, what'a'ya doin', Ace?"

"Playing your game kid."

That's it for now. My last reviewer asked me to "please continue", so I thought I really should update. Well, enjoy!


End file.
